Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to cryptography in processors.
Background Information
In communications and computing it is often desirable to be able to check the data integrity of information transmitted over and/or stored in an unreliable medium. This may help to ensure that the information has not been corrupted or changed during such transmission or storage. It is also often desirable to be able to check the authenticity of information transmitted over and/or stored in an unreliable medium. This may help to ensure that the information has come from a reliable or authenticatable source.